User talk:Bunnyboo50
=2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Powerpuff Girls Z Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse 06:07, March 5, 2011‎ IDK.... So, uh, can you give me the list of characters and their voice actors? I'll try to convince my friends to help. PPGZaddict 01:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. To the wiki, can I add The RowdyRuff Boys to the characters' category page? PPGZaddict 01:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Is Boomer taken? Coz my brother wants to play his role. Can he audition? PPGZaddict 01:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, um, will Brick fall for Blossom? Boomer for Bubbles? and Butch for Buttercup? PPGZaddict 01:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My brother's audition is ready! Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJLiQskxQJw PPGZaddict 02:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, have you seen my brother's audition yet? He's quite excited you know, and kinda annoying... Oh yeah, how do we create the series actually? That's what I don't get.PPGZaddict 02:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Um, I was just wondering, are the episodes on the other wiki? www.blossom.wikia.com? If there, can I make the script? Please, boredom kills me!!!!! Oh yeah, have you checked my brother's audition video yet? He's kinda annoying right now, always asking me if he got Boomer's role, Thanks!PPGZaddict 02:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Thanks. Another friend of mine would want to audition for Bunny's voice. Her name is Mia and can she? PPGZaddict 01:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I created a page called "Powerpuff Trivias" Is it okay? Coz I have nothing to do here. Can you make me a signature? PPGZaddict 02:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) BTW... BTW, can I add the Villains category in Characters? If yes, I already added Sedusa in it. Next will be Fuzzy and Mojo and so on. PPGZaddict 04:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :How are we going to put the PPGZ in youtube? Video, slideshow of pictures? I really wanna know, maybe I can help.. :) PS: Sorry for asking you alot of favors and questions, hope you'll forgive me. PPGZaddict 11:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks! Hey, my friend said that she backed out, and she also said 'sorry'. Hope you'll forgive her. Don't worry, I'll find another. Can I have the lists of the characters (with their voice actors.)? Thanks again! AHHH I'M SO EXCITED!!!!! PPGZaddict 09:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::..Oh yeah one last, before I log out...How are we going to do the episodes? By video or a slideshow of pictures? PPGZaddict 10:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great. Thanks! PPGZaddict 12:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Script Oh the script is great! I loved it! Can I make scripts too? For the season 1 episodes? Please? Pretty Please? :) PPGZaddict 16:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh it's fine, I kinda miss doing homeworks this summer. Oh and sorry if I haven't been editing the wikia for a while, its just because that my dad was sent to the hospital and he was confined there awhile ago. Sorry. PPGZaddict 16:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. So, can I make some scripts? Coz it's 12:43 AM here in my country and I don't feel like sleeping. PPGZaddict 16:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Great! Thanks. I'll just make one part of the episode, to make sure that you liked it or hated it. :) PPGZaddict 16:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict ::::Kay! I'm working on "Bad Hair Day" PPGZaddict 16:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm done with the first part. Does Sarah happened to be their best friend? And the PPGs are supposed to be sisters? Or best friends? 'Sisters' is the one that I read in the plot. So I just followed it. Well, I have soooo many reasons. Okay, well first of all, I'm kinda like Blossom, because I always/sometimes act like a leader with my best friends (not that I chose to but they forced me to) and I kinda like sweets and boys like Momoko does. I'm a HUGE FAN 'of Blossom / Momoko. And lastly, I got interested when I first saw this wiki so I decided I'd give it a try, after all this is my first time. Well, my dad wanted me to be a Nurse. My mom thinks the same. I want to be a Chemical Engineer someday but I don't want to disappoint my parents so i'll choose nursing instead. And about all this voice acting, It's one of my hobbies and its what I do whenever Im bored. And some of my friends say I'm pretty good at it. Uh don't mind me asking but. 'And its true' what? Sorry, I'm kinda slow-minded right now.. Really? Thanks. :) Anyways, where do you live? What country I mean. Oh, so the time there is almost 1 PM? I guess? While here, it's 1 AM. :DD Wow, now I can know what time is it in your country....and another WOW, because I cant believe I stayed up this late!!!! Haha, and remember my brother who auditioned for Boomer? Well, he's right here next to me, snoring like a pig, kinda like Boomer actually. And right now, I'm recording his snores! Coz it's so LOUD! like he haven't slept for ages! HaHAHA! And, I've been holding out my laugh since he slept, so it's kinda hard for me to calm down......Hahaha, I wanted to shout and laugh, but that would wake my brother up. So I decided to give him time to rest and tomorrow..I'll start teasing him again!!! WAHAHAHA! I'm not a bad sister aren't I? Ahaha, anyways, whenever I tease him, well, he kinda laughs as well..... Hahaha..... Well, I never thought it was this good to have a little brother. I've always thought that we would fight all the time, but this is FUN!! Well, he woke up, and I bursted out my laugh!!! Haha...!! Do you have a facebook account? If you have, we can chat there. I'll try. Just give me time to upload it. :) How about you? You should do auditions too! Hey, I just saw that a new member has found this wikia... That's great. And, umm, can I use some lines Bunny will use? At the 'it's time to shine' episode/scripts? I'll just audition for Bunny. :D I couldn't do well as Princess. Grounded... Hey, I'm sorry if I haven't been active the last couple of days, well because I was kinda 'grounded'. I kept some secrets from my parents and they found out, so the result was me, being grounded. Sorry... Thanks. =) I.Love.Candies.PPGZaddict 03:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Advice ADVISE FOR ALL OF YOU: Never keep a secret from your parents... That's what children get when they keep something, to tell you the truth, I tell my parents everything. We were raised this way, to be RIGHT at all times. If we were WRONG, we have to discover it by ourselves. Okay? Even the private part of my life, both of my parents know. So be very open to your parents becaue they are the one to understand you the most than your bestfriends. Like Professor Utonium for example. See? Alright kids, be good!! Makiharachise 05:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I needed that. HAhahaaha!! I.Love.Candies.PPGZaddict 06:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bunnyboo, if you are going to make one for the Japanese Dub version of the PPGZ, can I be voicing Momoko again? I can speak Japanese....A little....I'll just use the Google translator. :DD So, can I? I.Love.Candies.PPGZaddict 06:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Do I still need to audition for it? Next week, I wouldn't be able to update or online because of school's starting. Sorry, I'll try to come online. I.Love.Candies.PPGZaddict 12:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) So, you mean that schools in your country is over? But ours is about to start? Wow!! But still, I hate school, because, you have to wake up early in the morning (in my case 4:45AM because my school is far from my house) and do assignments. But still, I enjoy High school. I.Love.Candies.PPGZaddict 23:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm SpadeAce. I just recently joined this wikia and was wondering where to start and I had a few things I would like to share with you. I was wondering if I could make a slider for the front page and if I could make a background and logo for the wiki for the wikia as well. SpadeAce 16:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Here you go: File:Wikilogo.png SpadeAce 14:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure and you're welcome. SpadeAce 14:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I do but I can't right now because I'm not a admin, but I could make you a tutorial. SpadeAce 20:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::It teaches you how to do something. Like a teacher but written or movements. SpadeAce 17:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunnyboo! Long time no.... :D I created a logo for this wiki: File:Picture1.png And I also created new background. Hope you like it! If not, well, that's fine. File:Picture1xzdca.jpg And I also edited the MUSIC page. I added lyrics, videos, and....that's all. =) I hope I have contributed many! Also, are the voice actors complete? That's all. Man, I haven't been updated since last month. xD I.Love.Candies.PPGZaddict 09:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i'm bored. Hehe. Can you make me an Admin here? Please? And check out my new signature! I found out how to change it! Yay! That's all. Hahaha! =) PPGZaddictLove will always prevail and I love candies =D 11:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) =2012= GCM hi! =2013= URL Right now PGZ.wikia is open, would you be interested in snatching this shorter URL? The old "ThePPGZ" URL would still work. I think a single P might be better since it recognizes that "Powerpuff" is a single word. I often catch myself spelling it "Power Puff" due to the "PPG" initialism. If you make this move, I think I'll have a better chance at pushing for the PPGZ.wikia URL to redirect to that new one as well. +Y 20:19, January 14, 2013 (UTC) AniManga I just created a page at w:c:Animanga:PGZ which lists your wikia as the primary wikia project for PowerpuffGirlsZ, would it be alright to put the animanga footer on the bottom of the homepage of this wiki? This is required to be able to list them. +Y 20:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I really the ppgz so I saw your comments and had to comment on them cause there awesome ;-) I tried to make a account but it didn't work.Can you help with that? --Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Media: Example.ogg (Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Some Wikia Contributor insulted my comment and also used cuss words on the Duchess Morbucks page when I was still an anon Ityped so once again the day is saved thanks to Shirogane Z but the WC used bad words and called me a bad name like I said that is before I made my account so just check out the page and find the latest comment and see the replys then you will find it thanks. '--Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Bold text(Suzettelasweet15 (talk) 20:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC))ps it's ip adress ends in .74 Thanks for the warm welocome ! I will try to be active on this wiki. >u< PowerPuff Bunny Z (talk) 23:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) 'Bold text'can ya ban this new user he,she is constantly insulting me just becuz i luv roleplayin can ya ban her fior a year thasnks she calls herswelf dazzling chole Can I ask Hello there how can I make my welcome messages auto? This one is auto but the other one isn't.Ruby999000 (talk) 11:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I want to chnage bubbles template can i? :( Im sorryIcebatofvalikinrrbz8 (talk) 18:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Im just here to promote my chats on youtube...... Like I said Im just here to promote my chats on this wiki and im sure u will love them.Icebatofvalikinrrbz8 (talk) 17:17, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there founder of the wiki, I am certainly dislike some other pages on your wiki that cannot be interested to read by all readers. Will you please delete them from the better use for this wiki. From the member who want a better use of this wiki, MsAnimemangalover